


That's what Brothers do

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Hungary 2017, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "How would Daniel react? Would he be angry? Would he punch him? Or worse, would he even refuse to talk to Max? Max’s hand slowly lowered until it was just a clenched fist at his side. He still didn’t move and stayed put on the steps leading to the door. His breathing and heart rate quickened as he started to panic."Or, how after the race in Hungary, Max is too scared to talk to Daniel and panics.





	That's what Brothers do

It had been a stupid, childish mistake. Max fidgeted with the sleeve of his race suit tied around his waist as Christian and the team scolded him for the stunt on Daniel. It hadn’t been necessary and Max was unsure as to why exactly he had done it. Because of his mistake he had collided with his teammates car, causing Daniels car to be too damaged to race in.

Since the race ended, Max had made his apologies for what felt liked the thousand times. During the press interviews, now to the team, but not yet to Daniel himself, who he had not been able to go to yet. 

He had wanted to go find Daniel after his press duties, but Christian had found him before he could. He was now being told over and over again that he was part of a team, that the loss for Daniel meant a loss for the team and that he should be ashamed. He knew all of that already, but also knew better than to talk back at Christian. So he sat still and let his boss’s angry words come over him, not really paying attention.

The only thing he could think of was how this was going to affect his relationship with Daniel. They had been close from the start and shared the same kind of humour, cheekily joking around the garage. Max liked having Daniel around in the garage, because while his father and team were always there, he never really had anyone besides Daniel to talk to as a friend, since his friends from home could hardly ever come to a race.

Daniel had started to mean more and more for him as time went by, until the point where Max had started to see Daniel as his brother, although he would never say that out loud to the Aussie, who would probably think it was childish of him to think so. Besides, he doubted that Daniel would even so much as look at him after this, let alone it all going back to normal. Thinking about this almost brought tears to his eyes, but he willed them down as Christian and the team were still staring at him.

“…and for the millionth time Max! He is your teammate! Your TEAMMATE! He…” Christian raged on, pacing in front of Max, who had had enough at that point.

“I know.” He said loudly, pulling Christian from his speech. “I know…” He repeated quietly, looking down at his feet and rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m so sorry.” He was only whispering at this point, the tears forming again.

“I need to… I need to talk to him.” Max said eventually, after Christian stayed quiet, arms crossed as he regarded his youngest driver. Christian only gave a short nod as Max left to go to Daniels motorhome. He felt a small pang of guilt as he saw Max’s heartbroken expression, he knew how much Daniel meant to the Dutch boy

Max wasn’t rushing to go to Daniel. He walked slowly as he tried to decide what to say to him. He didn’t only want to say ‘I’m sorry’ as he feared that wouldn’t be enough. 

All too soon he stood in front of the motorhome. He raised his hand to knock but couldn’t do it. How would Daniel react? Would he be angry? Would he punch him? Or worse, would he even refuse to talk to Max? Max’s hand slowly lowered until it was just a clenched fist at his side. He still didn’t move and stayed put on the steps leading to the door. His breathing and heart rate quickened as he started to panic. He wanted to run away from the motorhome while at the same time he wanted to run inside and tell Daniel everything.

He didn’t get the chance to make a decision as the door suddenly opened, Daniel appearing in the doorway. Max flinched and stepped back, almost falling backwards. Daniel reached out and steadied him with one hand on his arm. 

“Are you coming in or are you just gonna stand here until the next race?” Daniel said, letting go of his arm as Max found his footing. Daniel didn’t look angry, but very disappointed, his brow slightly furrowed, the corners of his mouth turned down instead of his usual grin. Max found this expression even more terrifying than the anger he had expected, and didn’t know how to react. Daniel walked back inside the motorhome, leaving Max on the steps again. 

This time Max finally found the courage and energy to walk up the stairs. Daniel had his back turned to him, tossing a small ball from one hand to the other. He didn’t acknowledge Max, who was starting to panic again. He knew he was the one who had to speak, even though he wasn’t sure if he could form coherent sentences at the moment. His chest felt clenched and he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

“Daniel, I… what happened…” Max barely heard his own words over the pounding of his chest and he wasn’t sure he was getting enough oxygen anymore. The tears started to come back yet again, but this time he couldn’t hold them back.

“Daniel… I-I’m so sorry, what happened… I shouldn’t have… Please don’t hate me!” He shakily wiped some tears from his face as he continued to speak. He was too busy to try to control his breathing that he didn’t see Daniel, who had turned to face him. “It w-was a mistaken, I’m so sorry… please… don’t hate me now, I- I can’t lose you. Y-you mean too much to me… You’re my t-teammate, my friend… You’re like a-a brother to me and…” The words got stuck in his throat as he was really struggling to get air in his lungs. The edge of his already blurred vision was starting to darken and Max knew he had to calm down, he just didn’t know how. 

The world around him just started to turn as two hands wrapped around his shoulders. Max legs gave in under him, but the hands held him up and slowly lowered him down until he was sitting on the ground, his right side leaning against a warm chest.

“Breath, Max, just breath. It’s okay, I’m right here.” The words sounded far away and Max whimpered, scared and in pain. Daniel calmly kept talking to him, wiping some of the tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“It’s okay Maxie, it’s okay. Just breath in and breath out. I forgive you Max, it’s okay.” Daniel spoke over and over again until Max started to slowly calm down. When Max was somewhat coherent again, and able to keep himself in an almost upright position, Daniel carefully propped him up against the side of the couch.

“I’ll get you some water.” He said softly, as Max breathing quickened slightly. He squeezed Max’s shoulder gently and stood up, turning towards the tap. Max brought his knees up to his chest as he tried to stop his whole body from shaking, squeezing his eyes shot. 

Daniel slowly knelt down next to him again, a glass of water in his hand.

“Max.” He said softly, nudging his shoulder. Max’s eyes opened and focused on the glass which he took from Daniel. Max struggled to keep it steady enough to drink from and so Daniel wrapped his hand around Max’s until the younger driver could finally take a sip from the water. Max drank about half of the glass until he started to drink too quickly and nearly choked on the next sip. Daniel took the glass away from him and rubbed his back comfortingly as Max coughed. When he finally got rid of the water, Max let his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes, exhausted from the effort. 

“Max.” Daniel tapped his cheek. “Keep those eyes open mate.”

Max did as he was told and finally made eye contact with Daniel for the first time since he had come into the motorhome. Daniel didn’t look disappointed anymore, but a combination between concerned and sad. 

“Daniel, I’m sorry… about the race and about this...” a small blush formed on his cheeks as Max realised how pathetic he must have looked. Daniel squeezed his shoulder again and waited for Max to meet his eyes again before he spoke.

“Listen Max, it’s okay, I forgive you. You made a mistake and you apologised, I’m not really mad anymore. But don’t apologize for this, I shouldn’t have made you panic like that, I’m sorry as well.” 

Max got another shoulder squeeze before Daniel stood up again. 

“Do you think you can stand again?” Daniel asked, holding out his hand. Max nodded and took the hand. He slowly got up, Daniel holding his forearms as he regained his balance. Daniel let go of his arms, eyes still searching his face.

“Are you okay now?” he asked, still wearing the concerned expression. Max nodded.

“Thank you, for forgiving me and… well, this.” He gestured at himself.

“Don’t mention it Max, that’s what brothers do after all.” Daniel replied with a wink. Max let out a shaky breath and nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. Daniel smiled as well and reached for him, bringing him in for another hug. Max buried his face in Daniels shoulder as Daniels arms wrapped tightly around him again.

That’s what brothers do


End file.
